


篡位番外 补偿

by yeyunqing



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, 骑乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyunqing/pseuds/yeyunqing
Kudos: 3





	篡位番外 补偿

“泽这次私自跑出去，我十分担心，暂停了手边的一切事务去找泽，不止损耗了人力物力，还贻误了战机。”

“——泽想好怎么补偿我了吗？”

一起用过晚餐，蓝染并没有像往常一样提前离开的意思。

事实上，他从再次见面的那一刻起到现在，一直言笑温柔如常没有发作——已经算是反常。

终于还是来了。

坐在长桌另一端的人——妄图逃走又被再次捕获的笼中鸟，停下了咀嚼的动作。

短暂的停顿，他缓慢地咽下口中的食物，抿了一口汤，拿起纸巾细细擦拭了手指，才抬起眼。

前任教父雾凇细雪般的银睫半垂下来，遮着细长夜黑的一线瞳仁，抬眼看人时眼尾慵懒地挑起，十分的漂亮。

表面上从容不迫，其实心已不由自主地提起。可是没有什么可以摆脱眼前困境的办法。

从做出决定的那一刻起，就等同于做好承受失败恶果的准备。

所以他什么也没有说，只是安静地等待命运的宣判。

索要补偿的人却没有继续说下去的意思，只是让人给他添了半杯红酒。

“泽的伤势差不多已经痊愈了，医生说偶尔一次少酌半杯倒也无妨，这是法兰特斯庄园窖藏了十几年的红酒。”

霜鸟泽端起那杯酒，注视着酒杯中晃动的澄红液体，稍微停顿，慢慢饮尽。

——等待着身体的变化。

催情剂？

不算烈性。

大概只是想玩一点情趣？

药性发作很慢，足够他细嚼慢咽地吃完晚饭，他的学生总是这么体贴——不过这也通常代表着发作的时候会很磨人。

他猜测着是哪种成分，然后感到身体渐渐热起来。

洗澡的时候，某个部位已经很精神地抬了头，被自己的手指划过的皮肤都会带起一丝丝酥麻。

浴室的门没有锁，他以为蓝染中途会进来，预想中会遭遇的打扰却始终没有发生。

……害羞了？

他披上浴袍，系带的结打得很敷衍——可以预见的，几分钟后它就会被解开了——径直来到床边，找了个舒适的位置，靠着床头半躺下来，朝着另一个人招了招手。

浴袍的衣襟因为这样放肆的动作散落，裸露出被热气蒸腾出红晕的大片胸膛、锁骨与颈项。

注视着这一切的蓝染不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

半躺在床上的人半眯起被水汽蒸得有些朦胧的黑眸。蓝染视线下移瞥见那单薄的浴袍下面明显支棱起了一块，对方却没有丝毫遮掩的意思——反而望着他、含着一点笑意邀请：“我有些热了。”

蓝染慢慢地“嗯”了一声，觉得脑子里“嗡”了一声，咽下差点脱口而出的“我也去洗个澡”——天知道做准备时他早已经在浴室里把自己里里外外清理了多少遍。

事到临头他还是觉得有些脸烫，但当他如愿亲吻上泛着红晕的皮肤，得到对方细微的轻喘、手搭上他腰间时，又觉得这些天来奔波忙碌的这一切，都已经得到了补偿。

他告诉自己床上的人没有扼住他脖颈或者趁机给他一枪的力气——放松地顺着腰间的手软下腰来，用臀瓣隔着衣料蹭着对方的硬烫。

然后伸手去解自己的皮带扣。

这次不需要做太多的前戏，得益于红酒里的催情成分，对方的某个部位早已蓄势待发。  
而他的准备也比上次充分得多，以至于隔着裤子感受到那份热度时，已经被开发好的后穴也情不自禁迎合着涌出一点热意来。

蓝染微不可查地僵住，又掩饰过去。

庆幸起那里已经涂满了润滑剂，足够滑腻湿润，应该不会被对方察觉。

“快一点，惣右介……”

过分灼烫的呼吸拂在他耳畔，微微喑哑的嗓音唤他的名字催促着。

在被他关在这间房间里后，男人就很少叫他的名字了——除了在床上。

情热之中，蓝染被这一个久违的亲昵称呼哄得有点发飘。

犹豫了一下，学着那些床上玩物的样子把裤子褪到膝弯，蹬到足踝，内裤也是。然后俯下身去，像品尝砂糖似的，在那个男人唇瓣上小心翼翼地辗转亲吻。

含着笑音、意踌志满地回答：“会让泽满意的。”

……不知道他哪里来的迷之自信。

饶是在情欲煎熬之中的霜鸟泽，仍忍不住沉默了一瞬。

当蓝染自己跨上来、而不是把他翻过去时，他悄然松了口气——庆幸对方不是被他的逃跑刺激得生出什么别的想法。但当对方在他身上不住点火却迟迟不进行下一步时，他又开始怀疑这是不是一种刻意的折磨。

在药物的作用下，身体的敏感程度提升了不止一个档次……却没有把在身上玩火的人压到身下好好教训的力气。

这个脱法倒是学得似模似样——

喘息之余，他微垂眼睑，半观赏半玩味地望着那截衬衫下露出的修长白皙的大腿，缠紧在足踝的西裤与沾了一丝湿痕的白色内裤。  
小混蛋没有脱衬衫，扣子解开到锁骨，衬着跪立的姿势、完全光裸的腿，显得更加色情。

——也让他更热了。

然后，终于被湿漉漉的滑腻紧致的地方包裹进去。

大约是上次吃足了苦头，这次的润滑做得很到位。

蓝染“唔”的轻轻喘了一下，虽然缓慢，但没有太多停滞地坐了下去。

适应了一会儿后，便不遗余力地动了起来，引导着肉刃贯穿自己。

开始时仍像被刀豁开一样的疼，逐渐地，疼痛钝了，酥麻之意开始绕着尾椎直上脊梁。

他甚至分不清是哪个更好受一些。

就像开始时他还企图收缩穴口挽留住被操出的水，掩饰那些过于羞耻的痕迹，到后来已经完全无心顾及。

大概像开了闸一般，对方的浴袍下摆都被他弄湿了吧。

蓝染半闭着眼，眼角微微发红，隐有泪意。

这时候他已经射过一次，杵在体内被讨好的性器却依然烫如烙铁，丝毫没有要发泄的意思。

刚射过之后，情热有所减退，他只能尽力夹着体内的性器把它往深处送，刚才被情欲掩盖的疼痛与羞耻感此刻如数显露出来。

床上人最终发出一声叹息似的轻喘，伸出手掌扶住了他的腰。

在手掌的引导下，他终于成功地让体内的性器射了出来，自己也被灌入体内的精液烫得泄了第二次。

与所恋慕之人共攀顶峰的满足感让他在高潮的余韵里沉浸了一会儿——忽然，蓝染僵了一僵，只因为体内刚射精不久的性器已再度挺了起来，烫意丝毫不减。

“记住了吗？”对方的嗓音沙哑得厉害，喘出的气息仿佛就拂在他耳边，似乎带笑，“——再来一次吧。”

蓝染不知道自己是怎么做完第二次的，  
中途他被顶得又射了一次，短时间内多次射精，射出来的东西已经有些稀薄。

精液再度灌进体内时，他软在男人腰间久久缓不过神来，身体被完全开发的疲倦懒意浸透了四肢百骸——直到近似发懵地感受到还埋在体内的器物又精神了起来。

——听到对方笑了笑，用满含情欲的声音吩咐：“夹紧一些，嗯？”

蓝染下意识地缩了缩穴口，然后清晰地感受到楔入体内的那个器物的大小、形状、热度。

情潮已经完全褪去，这样感觉更像是在受刑。烙铁般的刑具钉进身体里。

让他几乎生出想落荒而逃的念头。

在这样的念头之下，足踝上被褪下来的裤子紧缚的感觉愈发明显。

也唤起了他仅存的一线理智。

不能逃……

如果在这种时候逃走……他简直没有颜面再向这个人求欢了。

腰眼已被捣得酸酸麻麻的，腿也软得没有力气。

“泽……”蓝染带着一点鼻音下意识地唤了那个人的名字，剩余的哀求被遏止在喉咙里。

求什么呢？

蓝染也分不清楚。

但是当床上人伸手抚摸揉捏上他的臀瓣，在交合处试探时，他终于感到一点温热湿意再次滋润了只剩疼痛的甬道。

结束时，他原以为自己已经射不出什么东西来了，性器仍仿佛经受高潮般地微微挺立起来，从铃口吐出了一点透明的液体。

这个男人对他来说就是最好的催情剂吧？

吸取了前两次教训的蓝染，高潮后的第一件事就是撑着发软的身体把那根跋扈地占据了他体内两三个小时的性器拔了出来。

失去了“塞子”，被内射了三次积累的大量精液不断顺着大腿内侧流下来，他腿脚发软地差点被缠在脚踝上的裤子绊倒——

没有绊倒，只是被绊回去软软地蹭了下对方的性器。

于是那根东西似乎又有变硬的趋势了……

“射的次数太多对身体不好。”

就着这样狼狈的姿势，蓝染低下头最后完成仪式似地亲了一下男人的唇瓣，宣布结束了这场情事——说这话时声音都有些发飘。

霜鸟泽：“……嗯。”

刚发泄过又在药物的作用下硬起来的感觉并不好过，但显然更不好过的是给他下药的那个人——

事实上，药效已经差不多散去了。最后那次真正让他硬起来的，还是某人被捅得要哭不哭的表情吧？

—END—


End file.
